Such systems are widely spread that an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip is embedded in a card type medium or the like and then contactless communication by wireless is performed between the IC chip and an information processing apparatus so that data is exchanged. Such communication techniques are known as NFC (Near Field Communication) and RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification), and allow the information processing apparatus to perform wireless communication with the IC chip in a short distance of a few centimeters to a few meters. In recent years, the function of such wireless communication begins to be installed in game machines, portable telephones, and the like.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, an information processing system includes: a communication device including a first wireless communication part performing the processing of transmission and reception of data to and from an information processing apparatus through short-distance wireless communication; and an information processing apparatus including a second wireless communication part performing the processing of transmission and reception of data to and from the communication device through short-distance wireless communication, a processing part performing processing concerning input or output of information, a restriction part, in correspondence to the processing of one of the second wireless communication part and the processing part, restricting the processing of the other, and an information processing part performing information processing corresponding to a processing result of the second wireless communication part or the processing part whose processing is not restricted by the restriction part.
The object and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention.
This and other purposes, features, aspects, and effects of the present technique will become clearer from the following detailed description given with respect to the accompanying drawings.